The present invention relates to display signs and more particularly to a transportable display sign formed as a lightweight collapsible apparatus intended for temporary use.
Many known temporary display-signs have been and are presently being employed in a very limited way due to their intrinsic design flaws and cumbersome structures. Further, most of these known portable display sign devices incorporate features that restrict their applications to particular situations or circumstances which are not related to those of the present invention.
Some foldable sign devices include those that are formed with two face members hinged together at their upper ends with the face members being spread apart when in use. These types of devices are often found as road signs or road barriers for directing or rerouting the flow of traffic. Such structures include flashing light fixtures. There are many variations of the simple sign structure; however, due to their heavy construction, they are often not compatible in other operations or businesses, such as temporary signs used in real estate advertising by sales personnel.
Thus, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitable temporary sign device that can be employed in those areas where fixed signs are prohibited due to city or local ordinances.